The Blue Inquisition
The Blue Inquisition is an ancient order dedicated to the control and elimination of magic and non-humans, they are ruthless and fanatically devoted to their cause whether they are born Inquisitors or just taken into the fold. They will fight for those they consider the 'common man'. Ideals and propose "to understand magic, is to stare into the face of evil without fear" -'''Belford 1st ''' "'The common man cannot reap what he sows in his hard labors, while those not human steal his land and kill his folk'"'' ''-'''Occulous 1st "In order for parents to not fear for their children when the monsters go bang at night.. we must dirty our hands with the blood of thousands" ''-Horris 1st The Blue Inquisition wants to eliminate Magic,non-humans and foul monsters, although they are fully aware that they cannot completely destroy magic or wipe out other races, they still seek to abolish it and thin the numbers of non-humans such as Fae,Orcs,Dwarfs and Naga. They have vast amounts of Information on races and magic that is stockpile and ever growing, they use this to better understand the threats they face. One ideals of the Inquisition is a deep rooted disbelief of royalty and single rulers controlling a kingdom, this is why they are governed by three leaders that are masters in their chosen fields. The Blue Inquisitors are men and woman of tradition and efficiency, they take oaths and fallow strict routines. when people join the blue Inquisition their names are erased, and any evidence such as birth certificates mysteriously disappear from then on new names are given to the Inquisitors, however only the three leaders will announce their names in public. A popular Shanty among low ranked Inquisitors: "Look upon our Resolve" '' ''"And Tremble" "Stare at our Might" "And Fright" "We are the Blue Inquisition of Terra" "And We will fight!" History The Inquisition was once a congregation of farmers, these farmers lived peacefully and untouched on a Island peninsula that bordered a sovereign kingdom to the east. This Kingdom was called: Calvaker, by all rights Calvakor should have been a barren wasteland, however the kingdom used a caliber of magic that has not been seen in a thousands of years. This magic allowed them to grow lush jungles and fertilize fields of exotic fruit and vegetation. They made rivers run cold, through out the deserts breeding new life and strength into cattle. The lords of Calvakor could use strange magic to move massive mounds of earth, Reports claim some could move mountains, they created massive pillars of gold,Silver and Bronze incrusted with diamonds and many other jewels. At night they stole stars from the sky and trapped lighting, the bordering lands were envious of these miracles however these days would not last. Calvakor became greedy and corrupted. They prayed to gods and bartered with evil creatures alike, the lords and kings sacrificed children to extend their own lives. Eventually they had accumulated enough power to consider themselves above gods and dark spirits, creating a massive temple of slavery and unholy acts of power.. where they worshiped themselves. The gods saw fit to punish them made the land barren and dead, undoing the Calvokeres work, this lead to starvation and famine however they found ways to outlast the worst of it.. Then the dark creatures and evil sprites decide to take unjustified revenge, Calvoker was turned into a land of fire and ash within seconds. Although Calvoker was gone a cruel lord had foreseen the end and fled to the neighboring Peninsula simply called:Crade, the peninsula had four special traits. It had vast amounts of blue stone hidden beneath the ground, the stone itself was useless it could be turned into a powder and used as a Dye... But some claims state it could also help fertilize the land, sometimes gold clusters would wash to shore when the sea had taken more of the cliffs. Another trait was the farmers, each of them had blue or grey eyes. They were a primitive people naive and quick to trust, They welcomed the cruel lord and his armies. The farmers called themselves: The Cradeish and possessed no magical talent, the cruel lord made quick work of them. The Cadeish were enslaved and their quite peninsula soon became a mirror image of Hell. Methods Often when the inquisitors find a Mage/magi they would investigate and be far more coy about trying to obtain evidence, against the magic user before capturing them. However in more recent times desperation has lead inquisitors down a more aggressive and hostile path, to the point they are viewed as no better than some of the monsters and evil magic users they hunt and kill. 'The Marking:' The inquisitions has various methods for slaying foul monsters and killing magic users. Sometimes there isn't enough time to fully obtain information on a magic user, this leads in some cases of one particular method commonly used.. "the marking" Inquisitors will often kidnap a magic user and Interrogate them after which they will mark their cheek with a hot poker so that other inquisitors will know the brand and return for them later, (once they are realized) 'Blue Births:' When a child is born into the Blue Inquisition, knowing no other life and being raised on traditions methods and training. This is what a blue birth is; these children are rare and the majority of them die before coming of age. However living blue births are some of the most sinister Inquisitors, unlike those who join the inquisition from an older age; blue born Inquisitors can handle certain missions that would psychologically damaging on their more reckless counterparts. While at the same time the non-blue born inquisitors can take on missions that require social interactions. 'Blood Dyeing:' Sometime ago the 23rd Horris known as Horris Minke had contracted a rare and deadly blood infection that was slowly killing him, he had asked several inquisitors that had medical expertise such as John Titor to create a cure. However this was in vain as Horris Minkie has succumbed to his blood infection before a cure could be finished, due to the rarity of his infection the information acquired was mostly trashed; but one Inquisitor took an interest into the knowledge attained about human blood this is inquisitors was the current Occulous before he had gained the title of 'Occulous' In fact it was Blood dyeing that made him shine above the other Inquisitors inline to become the next Occulous, using his keen alchemical Skills that had assisted him 5 years earlier in creating a more potent poison due to the chemical bonding that allowed the poison to stick and linger to root hair cells coating the lungs in poison. He once again went back to his formula that made the Inquisitions poison vials so deadly and using the knowledge John Titor had acquired about blood he made an alchemical abomination. The result was being able to dye certain blood types any color he wanted, of course he has chosen blue. Blood dyeing has serval problems: 1 the body will reject the newly altered blood but this only occurs to certain blood types. 2: it is highly possible that 3 years after alteration that a blood infection can develop killing the subject a Though after the 3 year marker the subject body accepts the change. 3: there is a chance that the blood may dilute the dye causing it to return to its natural color however most of the time the blood mixes with the remaining compound changing it to purple. Which is often the color Blue Inquisition have running through their veins. Blood Dyeing has no benefits or give Inquisitors abilities it merely changes the overall color of their blood, and is used as a psychological tool making inquisitors more loyal,less likely to rather die than give information if being tortured and makes reckless inquisitors more obedient; This is because it makes many inquisitors feel a strong bond to the Inquisition. However because the blood strain which accepts the compound is rare it I'd rarely used, but inquisitors that have dyed Blood often share a brotherhood mentality with one another. Recent events In recent events the Blue Inquisition have been nearly wiped out in other kingdoms, meaning the only reaming branch is in Terra. The branch in Terra was also nearly wiped out.. During a battle between the shades the people of Terra raised up and united to destroy a shade stronghold in the harbor of the Naga ruins, in away the people of Terra had killed two birds with one stone; the battled had destroyed the Blue Inquisitors only way to the main land from the Naga ruins. For a time Inquisition movements in Terra had halted drastically they would have been forgotten if it wasn't for two master Inquisitors, Occulous kept the presences of the Inquisition known by staging attacks: one in particular was the attack on the ball. Occulous was overwhelmed at the ball attack and had to flee, it became apparent that he would need a comrade, he seeked out the current Horris and together they formed a plan to rescue the main bulk of their forces. Religion Although not many Inquisitors are religious they still support the Church of Solace, because it has rather racist and discriminatory beliefs its often frowned upon even amongst Humans, However the Inquisition helps and assists the church in various ways. The Blue Inquisition is well aware that other races were not created by demons nor that humans were created by 'Bilau' even if they have yet to disprove Bilua's existences, the only reason they have such high regard of the religion is the fact it helps those they consider the common man feeding the homeless and protecting the weak. The Blue Inquisition and the Church of Solace are to very separate groups, they are not the same order, but rather two orders with alining views. Despite this the church of Solace and The Blue Inquisitors have often argued about magic and several times split blood over these Ideals of magic, but at this current time the two orders do more than simply co-exist. Inquisitors have been given to the church of Solace, as a gift; and to keep a close eye on the worshipers of Bilua, these Inquisitors are called Solace Inquisitors and handle jobs and certain deeds that the church rather not dirty its hands with. Branches The Horris Branch named after one of the founders, sometimes called 'The Masked Branch' is the head of the Blue Inquisition. They hold the most authority when dealing with outside matters, just as the Victorian branch holds the most authority when dealing with inside matters on the 'Island'. All weapons,equipment and information acquired or created by the other branches, is utilized by them, the Masked branch also determines who needs what and how much, the end result usually being unfair as many of the resources are rationed in their favor, because of this the masked branch often have the best equipment out of all the branches... Excluding the Victorian branch. Members of this Branch are easily recognizable by their signature white masks, even without the strange attire their personalities are a dead give away. It ranges from deathly silence either from shame, or simply finding speaking redundant, Another nasty trait of these particular Inquisitors is their stuck up or arrogant attitudes towards humans who aren't apart of the Inquisition.Joining this highly authoritarian branch can be extremely difficult. Inquisitors must fit into certain requirements as the fallowing: 1) They must be a Blue Birth.(a child born into the Inquisition) 2) The Inquisitor has to be highly skilled, rising above the others in training. 3) A member of another branch is chosen due to battle prowess. Chances can be increased if a Inquisitor cosmetically changes an aspect of your appearance or in extreme cases blood. All leaders of this branch are given the titled Horris which is both a new name and a rank like General, the current Horris is Ein, who in recent times is viewed as a cripple and frail man by those who sever under him. ---- The Dillon Branch was once called 'Belford' after one of the founders, However a young and aspiring Inquisitor has fundamentally changed the branch, which has sent ripples throughout the Inquisition as a whole. The lowly Scribe and 'Record keeping' branch has grown in power and now has more authority, when dealing with matters in Terra. The Dillon Branch is often nicknamed 'the Quill' or 'the Ears and Eyes of the Inquisition' and once was only used for doing paper work, writing down past glories of other inquisitors... But now they write down important knowledge acquired by their own missions, even sneakily withholding information from the Horris Branch which they have obtained without their knowing. ---- The Occulous branch, handles alchemy and makes most of the equipment for the Inquisition, ranging from swords, bombs to seats and quills. You will rarely see a member of the Branch outside of an Inquisition stronghold. They are often the most bullied branch, among the Inquisition being forced to make armor for Victarion's Inquisitors. Their casualties are from accidents in their alchemical labs, because of this they are constantly underestimated. Without this branch this branch the Inquisitions efforts would be drastically halted The Branch of Hunters. At first glance they appear to be knights, but they are just as deceitful as the next Inquisitor. The Branches duties often range from Hunting monsters to exorcism. 'They are the strong right hook of the Inquisition' They are not here to learn, create or twist the fates, but rather to kill. The branch has suffered dire losses in the past, and on several occasions nearly died out; This is due to how they recruit and train their members along with the deadly nature of their missions. Orphans are selected from nearby towns and settlements only those considered large or strong for their age. From then on they are trained in the uses of Armor and weapons ranging from Claymores to halberds, They most also study various kinds of monsters and curses. During the later stages of training they most fight imprisoned monsters, using their knowledge and skills; many die at this stage making the whole process seem like a waste of time. To become a Master of this branch an Inquisitor must fit into certain requirements: 1) Contributed new information about monsters to the archives. A full Scale report that most be one hundred pages. 2) Slayed a Dragon or beast of a similar caliber. A Dragon is preferred, however due to their rarity a creature of extreme power can be a suitable replacement. 3) Knows how to preform an Exorcism. An Exorcism in Inquisition terms is the expelling of magical or monstrous corruption by fire. ---- Category:Organizations